Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop
by alltheprettyangels
Summary: While expecting a blind date at a coffee shop set up by his brother, Castiel meets Sam Winchester. It turns out his original date wasn't going to go as he planned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is probably just going to be a short 3 or 4 part story. Loosely based off the song Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg. Well, Enjoy, and Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

"Just a regular coffee, thanks" Castiel said to the employee at the front desk. She nodded and started up the coffee machine. He waited in silence for it to finish brewing. The girl poured it into a cup, "Cream and sugar?" She asked.  
"No thank you. I like it strong." He smiled. The girl put the lid on the cup and slid it over to Castiel. He gripped it and got out of the way of the line. He stood at the edge of the counter, and looked for a place to sit. Sadly, all the tables were taken. Castiel swore silently to himself, he was expecting a date today, and there were no seats for them to sit at. The only available seat was across from a man with long brown hair and what seemed like an extra extra large drink. He wondered if the table with the lonely man was his date. That was the downside to going on a blind date, you never know what the person is supposed to look like. That always made it hard to find them.  
Castiel slowly walked over to the man, "Excuse me? May I sit here?" He said quietly. He didn't want to bother anyone else in the room. The man looked up from his phone, "Yeah, sure."  
"So..are you Dean Winchester? I was expecting him here today. I'm Castiel, by the way." Castiel asked as he pulled the chair facing him and sat in it. He placed his coffee on the table.  
"No...that's actually my brother..." He answered.  
"Oh...I see. Do you know where he may be?"  
"No...He had a date today."  
"I'm his date..."  
The man tilted his head, "Really? Because he picked her up today...Are you sure it was supposed to be him?  
Castiel swore. He knew his brother would do this to him. "My brother, Gabriel, told me that Dean was to meet me here at this time, at this place. It's so much like him to do this to me. He loves to play pranks on me. "  
"Gabriel is your brother?!" The man's eyes widened.  
"Sadly, yes. Also, What is your name? I never caught it." Castiel took a sip of his coffee.  
"Sam. That is weird though. Gabriel was my roommate in college. He told me he was setting me up on a blind date with his sister Anna..." He pulled his long, shoulder length, brown hair behind his ear. Castiel found his hair attractive. He usually enjoyed shorter hair on men, but the way Sam's hair casually flowed, it looked great. The way he pulled it behind his ears, made him seem almost...beautiful. Long hair usually looked girly on men, but the long hair didn't have that effect on him. Castiel's heart sunk when he heard the word sister. That most likely meant he was straight. Castiel knew then that he wouldn't be going on any dates today, the most he would get was a chat with his supposed "date's" brother. He would just have to suck it up.  
"I think Gabriel is trying to tell us something." Sam smiled. He took a sip of his drink and took a bite of his muffin.  
"How? All he told us was the wrong dates to meet." Castiel's hands were starting to get cold so he wrapped his fingers around the hot cup of coffee.  
"Well, that of course, and maybe he was trying to get us together. Why else would he send us both here on the same date, telling us he was setting us up with someone." Sam chuckled.  
Castiel shrugged. It was quiet for a while, and both men awkwardly sipped their coffees without saying a word.  
"So...since this is a 'Date'" He made quotation marks with his fingers, "I want to know a little more about you. Like, how old are you?"  
"Well...I'll be 29 in a couple of weeks, but 28. You?" Castiel rattled his cup a little bit, and realized it was already starting to empty. He would have to go up later and get more.  
"Oh. I'm 23, I just graduated last year."  
"That's nice. What major?"  
"Law. My brother thinks it's silly. He thinks that I should join him in our family business. I always tried to tell him and my dad that I'm not interested in being a mechanic. It was never my forte."  
"I see. My brother took law, that's why he was your roommate. He went to college later in life than usual. I majored in English when I went to college. That's why I'm a teacher."  
"Teacher. That's hot." Castiel couldn't tell if Sam was being sarcastic or serious.  
"Hey, I ran out of coffee. I can see you are also running out. You wouldn't mind getting me some too? It's just a regular, no creamer or sugar." Castiel asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Sam picked up their cups and walked over to the counter. Castiel couldn't help but dart his eyes at Sam's ass quickly. As soon as he did, he shot them back to his fingers, hoping no one noticed.  
Sam walked back, and handed Castiel his coffee, "So, where do you teach?" He asked calmly while sitting in his seat.  
"I currently teach freshmen in high school." Castiel took a sip, not caring that the coffee burned his tongue.  
"Ouch. That must be rough. They must be a hassle. My freshman class were all complete assholes."  
"They aren't that bad. Yes, some of them can be irritating. However, I love teaching. It's worth it to see them achieve goals. Even if some of them call me rude names. So how about you? Do you have a job yet?" He had to ask. Castiel knew Sam just graduated, but he was extremely curious.  
"No, not yet. I've applied for a few job at law firms, but none of them got back to me yet. But I'm hoping one of them will." He looked at his fingers. It was almost as if he was ashamed. He almost looked like a puppy when he did that. Castiel couldn't help but find that adorable. It was amazing how someone could change their expression so fast like he could.  
"Well, I hope you can get the job you want. It took me awhile to get my current job. You'll get it sooner or later."  
"Thanks, Cas. You don't mind if I call you Cas? It's just a lot easier than calling you Castiel."  
"That's fine. " Castiel answered. His brother called him Cassie, which annoyed the shit out of him. Basically anything that Gabriel did, annoyed Castiel. He liked the nickname Cas. It was short and sweet, it wasn't too annoying, and it wasn't sophisticated. It was something only his close friends could call him, but he was letting Sam slide with that.  
The two chatted for awhile, while they refilled their cups multiple times. Castiel learned a lot about his date. Sam was born in Lawrence, Kansas. His mother died when he was only 6 months old, and his father owned a mechanic shop. His father also died a year ago, and Sam still lived with his brother. He also learned about a few experiences in college, and some of his childhood memories.  
"So...what is your brother like? Am I missing out?" Castiel asked. He was curious as to what Dean was like.  
"He's a great guy. He may seem rude to people who barely know him, but after awhile, he can be really sweet. He's always been there for me, no matter how bad the situation. He can be annoying sometimes, but I tend to overlook that. As a lover, he's terrible. He goes through girls like kleenex. He's better as a friend than a boyfriend. So how about your sister?"  
"Wow. Then I'm glad I have you as my date. My sister is actually married." Castiel smiled lightly.  
"Well, I'm glad I have you as my date. I wouldn't want to go on a date with a married woman. And yes, I am bisexual. I don't think gender should matter."  
"I feel the same way. Though I have a preference for men."  
"I'm sorry to ask, but what time is it?  
"It's around 6." Castiel looked at his watch.  
"Wow. We've been here for over three hours. So, do you want to go see a movie?" Sam asked. It didn't seem like a bad idea.  
"That would be pleasant."  
And it was. Castiel really enjoyed it. He barely went to the movies, since he rarely went on dates. It was very nice with Sam. He paid attention to both the movie, and to Castiel. In the middle, he grabbed Castiel's hand. He loved how large Sam's hands were compared to his. He was able to trace them, and they held hands throughout the whole movie.  
Since Sam's brother drove him to the coffee shop, Castiel drove Sam home. He pulled into the driveway, and the two of them walked out. They walked to the front door, and Sam unlocked the door. "So...I had a great time today. You think we could do this again?" Sam asked.  
"Yes. I would love that. How about next friday? I can make us dinner." Castiel propositioned. Sam nodded in approval.  
"So...I have to go inside. I don't want Dean to start freaking out. He can be kind of over-protective sometimes. It's not like I'm 16 anymore. But what are you going to do. He'll eventually get an actual girlfriend and move out. Or I'll do that. Whatever comes first." He winked.  
"I've lived on my own for a while now. My brothers kicked me out when I finished college. I'm fine living by myself, it's quiet. My brothers were always extremely loud when I lived there, so I was more than happy to finally leave them. I love my brothers, but enough was enough."  
"Wow. I've always just had the one brother. We've lived together our whole lives, so I've gotten used to him. But anyway, I really need to go."  
"Oh...Well, goodbye!"  
"See ya friday. " Sam walked halfway through the door. He then pivoted, "You know what?" He grabbed Castiel's cheeks, and pulled him into a kiss. Castiel put his hand behind Sam's neck and softly kissed him back. They kissed for a couple minutes, then Sam pulled away slowly.  
"You can't end a date without a kiss. I'll definitely be seeing you friday. Good Night." Sam walked into his house and closed the door. Castiel stood there, starstruck. He couldn't believe his luck.  
All of this happened because his brother played a silly prank on him. He needed to thank him later.


	2. Potato Soup

A/N So here's chapter two. This story may be a little bit longer than i was expecting it to..but that's okay! Please R&R

* * *

"So...how did your date with that Winchester guy go?" Gabriel asked through the phone.  
"Great, actually. He's coming over tonight as well." Castiel stirred the soup. It was Friday afternoon, and just as planned, he was making dinner. He was expecting Sam over at around 6, and it was 3. It was hard to decide what to make, but eventually he chose his famous potato soup. He didn't know why, but everyone absolutely loved his soup.  
"So it was good? I'm glad. I knew Dean was perfect for you."  
"Actually, I went on a date with Sam. Dean's brother. You can drop the act. I know you set us up."  
"You caught me! Sammy's one of my old flings, and I just knew you two would be perfect." Gabriel laughed.  
"You guys used to date? I thought you guys were just roommates"  
"No one can ever be 'just roommates'. Of course we experimented. He wasn't really my type though. I usually like to be the one in control. He's too intimidating for me. He was more of a one time thing. So, how was he for you in bed?"  
"Actually, I haven't slept with him. It's only been one date." Castiel couldn't believe his brother sometimes.  
His brother is the type of guy you would steer away from if you ever wanted to settle with someone. He was a complete whore. He didn't just shoot for men, he shot for everything. He had pansexual written all over him. Castiel wasn't complaining about his lifestyle, Gabriel could do who or whatever he wanted to. The thing that bothered Castiel was how open he was about it. If Gabriel had his own radio show, the whole world would know about his sex life.  
"Really? That's a surprise. So, what are you planning with this guy? You think he's 'the one'?" Gabriel asked.  
Castiel shook his head. "Gabriel, we've only been on one date. He's a great guy, but you know I don't have any luck with people actually liking me. I mean as soon as this guy gets here, he's going to think that I am some kind of uptight rich guy."  
Castiel turned his phone to speaker so he could prepare his soup easier.  
"Aw come on, Cas. Just because you have that huge ass apartment doesn't mean he's going to think you're uptight."  
"All my other dates did. Except that one guy who I'm pretty sure only went on a second date so I could buy him shit."  
Gabriel was silent. He probably couldn't think of a good thing to say back. It was typical of him, Gabriel wasnt exactly the best person to turn to for relationship advice.  
"Well, lucky for you I knew this guy. We were friends before we hooked up, so I know him. He's not the kind of guy who cares about that. As long as you don't run around showing everything off. Even I would avoid sleeping with someone who showed off their shit. It's such a turn off."  
"You do that all the time though. Yet you still sleep with everything that breathes. From the description Sam had of his brother, you two would be perfect for eachother."  
"Been there, done that."  
"Excuse me?" Castiel could've sworn he heard that wrong.  
"Dean is what we called so far in the closet he's lost in Narnia. I'm sure I'm the only guy he has and ever will sleep with. He's very skilled though. But he's definitely not my type to settle with. I don't even want to settle. I'm not some hopeless romantic like you." Gabriel laughed again. It was like his habit to make fun of Castiel. That's what older brothers were supposed to do anyway.  
"Is there anything else you can tell me about Sam?" Castiel was curious. Even though he knew a lot about him anyway, he wanted to have a few warnings before they had their second date.  
"Hmm, well, he likes to be in control. He also have a massive dick which," Gabriel chuckled slightly, "You have to be careful when you suck it, I don't want you to choke. I attempted to but holy shit I couldn't even get it halfway"  
"No, Gabriel, stop it. I don't want graphic details. I don't mean sexual things either. I mean personality wise. For example, does he like kids, or does he hate people who snore? I want to know things like that." He took out his cutting board so he could start chopping the carrots. He forgot to buy actual carrots, so he had to use the bag of baby carrots he had in the fridge. He hoped that Sam wouldn't notice the difference. He chopped them into smaller pieces, and carefully dropped them into the pot.  
He knew he was making too much, seeing as how he wasn't a big eater. However, seeing how huge Sam was, he probably ate a lot. If they didn't eat most of it, he could save it for whenever he quickly needed to heat it up for dinner. He could also see if Sam wanted to take some home to Dean.  
"Oh...that's a little awkward. He's terrible with kids. There's this one time where our professor brought her kid, and Sam tried his hardest to keep away from it. It was almost as if he was afraid of it. I asked him about it later, and apparently he feels as if all kids hate him. I feel bad for the guy. Also, Dean snores terribly, so I'm sure he doesn't mind people who snore." Gabriel said, as if he didn't have to even think about it.  
"Do you know everything about him?" Castiel was astonished at how easily Gabriel could answer his questions.  
"Well, I did live with him for four years. Anyway, I have to go."  
"Where are you going?" Castiel asked.  
"I have...things to do, people to see. We've been talking for an hour, give me a break every five seconds. Learn these things about Sam on your own. See you. Oh and call me when he leaves, I want to know every detail of what happened."  
"Alright fine. He's going to be here in an hour anyway, I need to get ready." Castiel hung up the phone.  
By the time the soup was finished, it was 5:30. He only had a half hour to get himself cleaned up. He just needed to jump in the shower and put something presentable on.  
He decided to go with his dress shirt, his dress pants, and a simple tie. It wasn't too fancy, and it wasn't too casual. He combed his hair and decided that he was presentable enough for a date. He was extremely nervous, but he knew that once Sam was here he would be fine. It's not like the guy was the president.  
The doorbell rang. Castiel walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello, Sam."  
"Holy shit. Your apartment is huge. How do you afford this?" Sam's expression was full of surprise and astonishment.  
"I inherited it from my family. My parents were extremely rich. Once they died my brothers and I were given their money and estate. I obviously didn't want to live there, so I bought my own place."  
"Wow. That was unexpected. Well, you do have great manners, so I guess being rich helped that."  
"I suppose so. Would you like to come in?" He asked, seeing that Sam was still waiting outside the door.  
"Oh right, yeah." Sam strolled into the apartment. "It is a really nice place. I like the setting in the living room. It's simple, and very antique."  
"Yes, those are the only things I kept from the old house. Anyway, dinner's ready, if you want to eat." Castiel smiled.  
The pair walked into the kitchen/dining room. Castiel pulled out a seat for Sam to sit in, and pulled out one for himself across from it.  
"So what are we eating? I'm hungry. And whatever it is...it smells good." Sam asked.  
"It's potato soup."  
"Oh, I love potato soup! I haven't had it in over a year."  
"Good, I made plenty."  
Castiel dished them both a bowl. It was pleasant. They talked as they ate, about family and work. Castiel agreed to help him find a job, and see if he could see if any of his friends in the law business had any openings.  
"So...I was wondering. Since this is basically our third date...are we...together now?" Sam asked, as he put his bowl in the sink.  
Castiel did the same, "I don't know. We can...if you want to."  
"That would be cool. So...what are we going to do next?"  
"Anything is fine. We could watch a movie. I have plenty." Castiel led Sam to his living room. They decided on the older Les Miserables. Of course both of the boys tried their hardest to keep their tears in. Castiel rested his head on Sam's shoulder during the whole movie, while Sam had his arm wrapped around Castiel's shoulders.  
Once the movie was over, Sam checked the time on his phone. "Crap...listen..I told Dean to pick me up at 10...he's probably on his way now...maybe I should uh..."  
"No...stay. I can bring you home." Castiel didn't want him to leave just yet.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"Alright. I'll text Dean and tell him to stay home. Knowing him he's most likely sleeping." Sam took out his phone out from his pocket. What also fell out of his pocket, was a square plastic wrapper, unopened.  
Castiel knew exactly what it was. It turned him on knowing that Sam was expecting them to have sex that night. Castiel was going to make sure they did just that. Sam didn't seem to notice that the condom fell out of his pocket., and he texted his brother. As he put the phone away, he turned his eyes to Castiel.  
Their eyes met, and Sam could see the small amount of lust in Castiel's eyes. He trailed his eyes to his pants, and noticed the condom that fell out. He quickly stood up from the couch, and tried to make an excuse. "I...I didn't know that was in there! I-"  
"Be quiet." Castiel jumped up and pinned Sam to a wall. "I know exactly why that was in your pocket.  
He smashed their lips together.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is going to be purely smut, for a warning.


End file.
